Recently, information and communication terminals or content display devices have been developed to be smart according to convergence of various functions, and smart devices, which are generally classified as a smart phone, a smart pad, a smart TV and the like, have been widely supplied. One of the most useful advantages of the smart device is to enable a user to download and use an application (including an application program and contents) desired by the user.
A general application provider registers and sells an application in an application portal, which is called a market or a store. For example, approximately 800,000 applications are registered in the Apple Store, the Android Market, or the like by various registers. The user accesses the application portal by executing a web browser or an information search tool installed in a user's smart device, and searches for and downloads an application desired by the user, and installs the downloaded application in his/her smart device.
When the user of the smart device designates and downloads an application in a specific store or market, download of the application is started, and an icon of the completely downloaded application is displayed on a screen of the smart device of the user. The user may execute the downloaded application by activating the icon through a touch action, such as a tap.
In the meantime, as a use time of the smart device is increased, the number of applications downloaded to the smart device by the user, the number of sites accessed by the user, the amount of information accumulated through the search, and the like are massive. Particularly, as the number of applications downloaded to the smart device by the user is increased, it is difficult for the user to manage the downloaded applications.
For example, it is known that the average number of applications downloaded by a general user of a smart phone is approximately 100. Further, whenever an application is downloaded, an icon of the corresponding application is downloaded together with the application, and the icons configure a main menu in the smart device of the user. The applications downloaded by a general user of the smart device include various types, such as a game, music, schedule management, and icons thereof also have various shapes.
FIG. 1 illustrates a display of menus of icons of applications in a smart phone. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in a current smart device, when various applications are downloaded, icons are displayed on the smart device without semantic classification. In this case, in FIG. 1, icons, such as “social media”, “finance”, and “Internet TV”, are folders in which a plurality of applications is grouped, and a user of a smart device may manually classify icons into group menu configurations by using the folder function in the related art.
Further, FIG. 2 illustrates a specific information list within sites bookmarked with a bookmark function by a user in a PC. The bookmark list is also manually configured through the bookmark function illustrated in FIG. 2 in the related art, so that this is similar to the configuration of the folder by manually grouping the icons by the user in FIG. 1.
However, as the number of icons of the downloaded applications is increased, understanding or recognition of the user for contents of the applications may be degraded, and menus are disorderly formed in the smart device. That is, there is a problem in that as the number of downloaded applications is increased, utility of the applications by the user is considerably decreased in a simple menu configuration environment in the related art.